


[Vid] Do I Wanna Know?

by JinkyO



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Constructed Reality, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: Some answers are plain as day.





	[Vid] Do I Wanna Know?

[Also available on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/216465249)!

Password: know

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and tag suggestions are always appreciated!


End file.
